Timeline
This timeline covers significant dates within the ''Wolfenstein'' series (and their separate continuities and Canons). Each separate timelines include the classic games and the current set of games take place mostly within the time of World War II and afterward. All timelines depict fictional versions of WWII, mixing real time events and alternate events created for the series. Each timeline variant was introduced by different publishers, and developers and producers who have contributed to the series (these include Muse Software, Id Software, Apogee, Activision, FormGen, Gray Matter Interactive, Nerve Software, Splash Damage, Three Wave, Raster Production, Raven, Machine Games, Bethesda, and others). Even versions of the same game may have alternate endings or storylines depending on the version released or the platform it was released on; so there isn't necessarily any one consistent timeline, and in some cases dates overlap, or alternate dates are given for the same events. The timelines linked to below as in order of released games. Background Note: There are multiple versions of Wolfenstein 3D with various alternate game endings per the various versions of the games, in addition to alternate backstories in manuals and game guides (and additional material added in 'later games') which discuss various and often inconsistent details. So there isn't necessarily a 'consistent' 'Classic' timeline related to the game (but what is included below is based on the related material). There is some overlap between Original Timeline, and the Wolfenstein/Doom/ID universe timeline (which is based on material up to Wolfenstein RPG and RTCW, but released mostly before Wolfenstein (2009). But again it is influenced by any inconsistencies involved with the various source material. Wolfenstein (2009) can largely fit into the 'id timeline', but there maybe some further inconsistencies with the Classic Wolfenstein material in relationship to it. Wolfenstein 2009 itself was considered sort of a reboot to the series, or the start of an alternate timeline (much as Wolfenstein: The New Order went on to do again). The Machine Games timeline is even more problematic, as its unclear how much of RTCW, Wolfenstein (2009), or older material was adapted into it, and the developers see it more as a 'reimagining' of the series, rather than a direct sequel to any previous game. There maybe some dates that are included that were listed in the games, but the dates conflict with other dates given in the same game (or other games), these will be noted in their pages wherever possible. More information can be read in the notes at the bottom of each article. Timelines *Muse timeline (timeline of the original Wolfenstein series from Muse Software) *Classic timeline (Wolf 3D/Spear of Destiny and ports) *RTCW timeline (RTCW reboot) *Wolf2 timeline (2009 timeline from Activision's reboot) *ID Universe timeline (an iD related 'crossover' timeline that ties many of their classic series together including Wolfenstein RPG/DOOM RPG series) *MG timeline (The New Order series reboot, includes around 4 alternate universes for choices in each game) Historical Timeline General historical dates that appear throughout the various games and their hint books, as well as noteable dates related to real WW2 history. The dates don't necessarily apply to the games themselves directly, but sometimes appear as 'background' information to the games. (covers historical events (but not necessarily accurate dates) mentioned in the series or hint books, some of these are the real dates included for comparison) ;4000 B.C :Swastikas appear on ceramics in Iran.Mission 2: Return to Danger guide, pg 3 ;100 A.D. :Germans begin using runes for magical and ordinary writing. They were able to use runes as a method of gaining insight into the future or the unknown by supernatural means.Mission 3: Ultimate Challenge Hintbook, pg 4 ;1889 :April 20 - Birth of Adolf Hitler. ;1918 :End of WWI, the Spear of Destiny is one of the national treasures taken from Germany, and brought to a museum in Versailles, France. :August 18 - The German Thule society is established. ;1929 :Geneva Convention bans chemical weapons. ;1933 :Adolf Hitler becomes Chancellor of Germany. :Albert Einstein lives in California, but becomes a target of the growing Nazi might.Mission 2: Return to Danger guide, pg 3 ;1934 :The Totenkopf instituted by Heinrich Himmler becomes the symbol of recognition and loyalty to Hitler and his ideals. These were used on rings adapted Pagan Germanic mythology from Thor, and Wotan's spear. :Paul von Hindenberg dies. ;1939 :Nazi invasions begin in Europe. :Einstein writes a letter President Franklin D. Roosevelt warning of German's advances in physics and warning of the possibility of Nazis developing a uranium bomb.Mission 2: Return to Danger guide, pg 3,4 ;1940 :Nazi tanks rolls into France, Operation Fall Rot, Hitler's armies retrieve the Spear of Destiny from Versailles, and bring it to Castle Nuremburg.Spear of Destiny, hintbook, pg3 ;June 14 Versailles is taken. ;1941 :The Sten was first manufactured and was used by the British Army.RTCW guide, pg ;1943 :March 13 - An attempt on Hitler's life is made. Henning von Tresckow asked Col. Heinz Brandt to take brandy on Hitler's plane. The attempt failed due to a faulty detonator.Mission 2: Return to Danger guide, pg 4 :August 17 ::Schweinfurt raid ::First Quebec Conference (17-24) ;1944 :June 6 - D-Day landings in Normandy. :July 20- Another attempt to kill Adolf Hitler, with a bomb in his bunker at Wolf's Lair. ;1945 :12 April - Franklin Roosevelt dies. Harry S. Truman becomes president. :April 28 - Allied invasion of Germany, the Spear of Destiny is taken from Nuremburg by Patton.Spear of Destiny, hintbook, pg4 :April 30 - Hitler and Eva Braun commit suicide not long after the invasion started, in the Führerbunker in the Reich's Chancellory in Berlin. Note: The Spear of Destiny hintbook gives the wrong date for Hitler and Eva's suicide. :May 8 - German Army surrendered, the WWII in the west is over. :September 2 - Conflict ends in the east, and the end of WW2. Notes *The OSA is retconned into Wolfenstein 3D Platinum Edition on iOS (which includes both Wolfenstein 3D and Spear of Destiny) to tie them into the later games in the series (RTCW and Wolfenstein 2009).Play the legendary original game that launched the First Person Shooter genre. You are OSA super agent B.J. Blazkowicz and you must escape from Castle Wolfenstein and defeat the twisted Nazi regime! The game also places events of Wolf3D during February, 1945 after RTCW, but before Wolfenstein (2009), and shows him in images combining his appearance in the 2009 game, with some his appearances in the older games. It also ties in the Commander Keen as part of his history as well under the Trivia section. *Wolfenstein 2009's GN videos appear to have placed Spear of Destiny at or before 21 Sep. 1940. However, the Spear of Destiny Hintbook could suggest that Spear of Destiny occurred as late as 1944 or early 1945 (as it mentions blitzkrieg and stealing the Spear occurred in 1939 and that he used it over the 'next five years'). However, Jean Moulin who appears in the game hintbook backstory died in 8 July, 1943. So events of Spear of Destiny had to have occurred before then. Dating of the Wolfenstein/Doom RPGs/Other ID Related Sources *The Id Universe timeline, which the RPGs are part of, overlaps more or less the original timeline (WW2 is implied to end in 1945, and the ID/Apogee connections to original Doom series/Doom RPG, Commander Keen, etc still occur). **While certain elements taken from RTCW or Doom 3 exist as well, they do not appear to directly link to those universes necessarily going by ingame material only (and certainly not the The New Order or Fourth Reich timelines). However, the Doom RPG website states that Doom Marine is the same character from Doom 1-3, linking and confirming the games as part of the same universe. **The Spear of Destiny appears in the story which may suggest a retellng of the events of Spear of Destiny (unless the Germans somehow reacquired the spear at some point in which case one might be a prequel of the other). However, the idea of the Nazi's recapturing the Spear multiple times is an idea used in the Secret Missions packs and mentioned in the hintbooks/manuals. On the other hand some may see the reference to Spear of Destiny in the Wolfenstein 2009 game to be a reference to this particular Spear of Destiny event (as the RPG (2008, 2009) was released as a partial tie-in to the 2009 release). The spear is said to have been captured by the allies on April 28th, 1945, shortly before Hitler's suicide. **Elements that are taken from RTCW include the music, the OSA and the Paranormal Division, the town of Paderborn. Olaric and Mariana appears and B.J. Appearance is taken from RTWC/2009 with dark brunette hair and leather bomber jacket which are seen in a few scenes. **This may overlap with an alternate Wolfenstein 2009/RTCW timeline in which the war essentially ended in 1945 (as in history, and implied by the RTCW manual) leading up to the Commander Keen series (only with a few minor deviations from the actual history). **The prologue mentions that Allies are bombing the Axis strongholds, and that Allied victory is close at hand. This could imply that Wolfenstein RPG takes place closer the end of war 1945 than earlier (but this is not clear). **While Wolfenstein RPG itself is censored, and mostly family friendly compared to most Wolfenstein games, it is still tied into the more serious Doom RPG series, which in turn are tied into the overall Doom series as a whole. Wolfenstein RPG takes place earlier in the war when B.J. was a Sergeant (c. 1942), and apparently not long after Spear of Destiny. The website for Doom RPG states that the character from Doom, Doom 2, Doom 3, and Doom RPG are the same. It also suggests that Doom RPG is a sequel to Doom 3, but probably a prequel to Doom I/II.[145] A single line in Doom RPG implies that the name of the Marine is B.J. Blazcowicz. Knowing this detail, its possible to use the time references from the Doom manual to place Doom I in relation to Doom 3. The character in Doom II RPG is a different character, Stan Blazkowicz. But apparently related to Doom RPG character. B.J. is only a Sergeant in the game, and hasn't yet been promoted to Captain. As General Fettgesicht is shown in Wolfenstein RPG it can be assumed he is still alive, and it probably takes place before the Nocturnal Missions. As some of the super soldiers are in the game it has to be after early days of the Super Soldier Program. The Wolf RPG mentions a couple of dates between January and February, but does not give specific year. The year can only be surmised based on surrounding information, and suggested date given for Spear of Destiny in the graphic novels. References Category:Time lines